DarkClan/Roleplay/Archive 2
efore Stella could tackle and perhaps kill Amber, the deputy slunk away, causing Stella to snarl in frustration.---- Desmond blinked at Bengalfang. Where had he gotten all the prey?!Silverstar 16:27, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Blade curled his lip, scenting as cats came closer. FlameClan cats! [http://flameclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Flamestar22 ''Sun shall rise][http://flameclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Venomgaze , darkness shall fall]16:41, January 17, 2015 (UTC)'' Desmond approached Bengalfang with his jaws dropping. "Where'd you get all that?!" The trainee asked. "FlameClan, of course."Silverstar 16:48, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Eclipse stiffened, gazing at the two stammering cats. "What are you doing," He growled, confused. [http://flameclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Flamestar22 Sun shallrise][http://flameclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Venomgaze , darkness shall fall '']16:52, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Amber returned to camp, her tail held high.'Silverstar' 16:54, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth gazed at Bengalfang's prey at his paws. "Well done, for once, you actually did something useful."[http://flameclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Flamestar22 ''Sun shall rise][http://flameclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Venomgaze , darkness shall fall '']16:59, January 17, 2015 (UTC) "Thanks," mumbled Bengalfang blandly, not knowing how to take the leader's words.'Silverstar' 17:00, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth stayed silent, gazing at the tom. "Where's Blade?" He asked. [http://flameclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Flamestar22 ''Sun shall rise][http://flameclan-roleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/Venomgaze , darkness shall fall '']17:28, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw returned. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 00:36, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Bengalfang gave his leader a shrug. "I dunno, he wasn't with me."---- Stella returned to camp, lashing her tail slightly, twitching her single ear.---- Amber continued walking, pinning her ears to her skull.'Silverstar01:30, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth rolled his eyes. " Just what kind of responsive answer is that?" He hissed, his fangs bared and his claws unsheathed. "Find him, and bring him back to camp. There are a few things I need to discuss with him."Flamestar 22 18:52, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw watched. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 02:47, January 22, 2015 (UTC)) Blade stretched, annoyed at his wounds. He licked at them, but they stang like a wasp. He soon ignored them, heading back to camp angerily. Flamestar 22 20:51, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Bengalfnage gave the camp entrance a side glance, flicking his tail over at Blade. "He's here." He replied to his leader in a casual tone.---- Amber leaped over a log, pouncing on a mouse and crushing its skull. Quickly growing bored, she returned to camp with her catch.Silverstar' 20:53, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth gazed at the battle scarred warrior. "Mouse-brain." He mumbled. "Where have you been? Did you at least do something useful!?" ` Flamestar 22 21:22, January 22, 2015 (UTC) ''He made our relationship with FlameClan worse, if that's what you call useful. Bengalfang thought to himself, snickering in his head as he twitched his whiskers.---- Amber eyed Bengalfang and Blade. "What happened?" She ordered.Silverstar 21:36, January 22, 2015 (UTC) ((How's that an order?)) Blade rolled his eyes. "I went to hunt, and stole some prey. Unfortantly I was attacked and chased out." He hissed. Flamestar 22 21:40, January 22, 2015 (UTC) (She's ordering to get an answer) "By whom exactly?" Muttered Amber with a roll of her eyes, her whiskers twitching impatiently.Silverstar 21:42, January 22, 2015 (UTC) "I don't know, but it was a brown tom." He grunted, continuing to lap at his wounds. Flamestar 22 22:14, January 22, 2015 (UTC) "Interesting." Rushclaw said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 00:17, January 23, 2015 (UTC)) Blade rolled his eyes, preparing to stand up. Snaketooth lashed his tail, placing it in front of him. "So, are you to pathetic to chase a Clan cat out and show them who's boss? Pathetic! Your selfishness and discipline astounds me, Blade." He growled with a slight smirk. Flamestar 22 00:28, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Amber let out a snort. "I was thinking it would've been Hiddenshade, he's usual the brutal one in combat, he gets carried away." She growled through a narrow gaze.---- Stella stomped back to camp.Silverstar 00:30, January 23, 2015 (UTC) "Shutup!" Blade snarled, meeting his leaders gaze. Snaketooth narrow his eyes, glaring at Amber. "Your pathetic Blade. Go back to your den." He said with a snarl. "I'll discuss this with you later." Flamestar 22 00:33, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw smirked. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 00:34, January 23, 2015 (UTC)) "And don't talk to your leader in such a tone, or you'll lose an ear to replace Stella's." Amber growled sharply, dismissing Blade with a strong lash of her tail as she stood tall beside Snaketooth.---- Stella's tail tip twitched as she heard her name faintly. The cream she-cat was still adjusting to the lack of hearing.Silverstar 00:38, January 23, 2015 (UTC) "She doesn't even deserve the ear, but we'll give it to her." Rushclaw said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 00:40, January 23, 2015 (UTC)) Blade flickered a confused look to the two cats. He rolled his eyes and padded off. "I'll deal with him later," Snaketooth snarled. "I have more important matters to attend to." Flamestar 22 00:46, January 23, 2015 (UTC) "Agreed, deal with him later, just let me in." Rushclaw said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:07, January 23, 2015 (UTC)) ((Let him in? He's already in camp. >>)) Snaketooth nodded as Blade stomped to his den. He ruffled his fur as he bumped into Stella. Flamestar 22 01:11, January 23, 2015 (UTC) "Ahh stella. Why are you here?" Rushclaw asked. (Into the fight.) ((Oh, okay. Just pointing out, Stella isn't in camp, you are...)) Flamestar 22 01:14, January 23, 2015 (UTC (Stella is in camp) Stella narrowed her eyes and snorted. "Um, I live here, I don't know if you do, but I most certainly do." She growled sharply, twitching her tail in annoyance.---- Amber ignored the sassy she-cat, not in the mood for engaging in yet another fight with her. She was growing tired, and needed some sleep after a long day.Silverstar 01:16, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw left for his den. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:19, January 23, 2015 (UTC)) Rune sat out in the middle of the camp, the sun drying his fragmented pelt. He twitched his whiskers in amusement as Blade walked by. "Hey Blade. What's wrong? Cat got your tail?" Flamestar 22 20:12, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Amber trudged into her den with her ears pinned to the back of her skull, her paws dragging as she walked. To her pleasure, her den was now clean and free of Marcus's blood, and she now lay in her clean, fresh nest, fur ruffled and spiked in annoyance.---- Stella lashed her tail, paws placed firmly on the ground.Silverstar'''20:14, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Blade hazed at Rune angerily. "What are you staring at!?" He hissed, slasing his claws through the air. Rune backed up, silently swishing his tail. Flamestar 22 20:28, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Stella watched the two toms, amused by their actions.Silverstar' 20:31, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Rune rolled his eyes and angeled his ears. "You, isn't that obvious?" He let out a small smirk, and a faint chuckled came uprising in his throat. Flamestar 22 20:42, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Stella sat down, wrapping her tail around her paws while twitching her whiskers.'Silverstar' 20:43, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Blade lashed his tail, annoyed at the tom. He let out a soft moan, feeling the need to be patiet with him. "Shouldn't you be hunting and carrying out orders instead of yapping your teeth off to me?" He growled, chuckling histrically. Flamestar 22 20:47, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Stella, slowly growing bored of the conversation, shifted slightly, twitching her single ear before drifting off into thought.'Silverstar' 20:49, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Rune ignored him. "Did some cat rip your heart out or something?" He spat, suffling his paws annoyingly, growing bored and arrogantly tired of talking with him. Flamestar 22 20:57, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Stella let out a bored yawn, rising to her paws and stretching before turning away from the two toms. "Alright, I've lost my interest, you two are booorrrinnnggg!"'Silverstar' 20:59, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Blade unsheathed his claws, letting out a snarl. "Hold your tongue, she-cat!" He snapped, placing his claws firmly in front of her face. Flamestar 22 21:00, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw fell asleep. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 21:04, January 23, 2015 (UTC)) Stella let out a sassy snort. "Make me,"'Silverstar' 21:07, January 23, 2015 (UTC) "I don't have time for this," Blade hissed. "I'm leaving, maybe then you two will do something useful for once besides chatter your teeth!" Flamestar 22 21:11, January 23, 2015 (UTC "How is running away and pouting useful?" Retorted Stella, her tail lashing.'Silverstar' 21:12, January 23, 2015 (UTC) ((This time, please let Blade give Stella awful wounds because it seems like Blade is always weak when really he's a bosss)) "Shut up!" He called after her, unsheathing his claws. "You want a fight? I'll give you a fight."Flamestar 22 21:15, January 23, 2015 (UTC) ((Bruh, you already made her seem like a weakling by having Snaketooth practically kill her, no fight.)) Amber, annoyed by the constant blabbing as it was late, stormed from her den and shoved Stella and Blade away before the cream tabby could respond. "Quiet, both of you! It's night and time to sleep, not bicker like little kits! Walk away, now, both of you!" She snarled, watching Stella angrily flatten her ears.'Silverstar' 21:17, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Blade rolled his eyes. "Good, maybe now I won't have to hear the bickering of two pathetic cats who can't fend for themselves!" Flamestar 22 21:21, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw woke in the morning. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 22:02, January 23, 2015 (UTC)) Rune sighed, not even bothering two sneer and argue with the two cats any longer. "Bye," He meowed, trailing off. Flamestar 22 22:04, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw padded out of the den, walking over to Rune. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 22:06, January 23, 2015 (UTC)) "What do you want," He meowed, his voice firm and annoyed. Flamestar 22 22:10, January 23, 2015 (UTC) "To know what was going on earlier." Rushclaw said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 22:12, January 23, 2015 (UTC)) ((It hasn't even been morning yet >>)) "Blade was being nasty, arrogant and rude, as usual," Rune replied.Flamestar 22 22:18, January 23, 2015 (UTC) "Can't wait until he is either killed or banished." Rushclaw said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek.(talk) 22:34, January 23, 2015 (UTC)) Rune nodded in agreement. "I'm going hunting. I'll see you later," Rune meowed, flicking his tail. Flamestar 2222:36, January 23, 2015 (UTC) "See ya." Rushclaw said. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 22:43, January 23, 2015 (UTC)) Stella quietly growled to herself, looking rather cross as she lashed her tail. She settled down in a dark corner with a shrew between her paws, gnawing at it angrily.'Silverstar' 22:48, January 23, 2015 (UTC) "Bye." He grunted quietly, padding off. Flamestar 22 23:04, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw walked over to the fresh kill pile. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 23:07, January 23, 2015 (UTC)) Rune moaned, simply and steadily padding through marshy fields. He spotted a vole, and leaped at it, but another cat caught it before him. "Hey!" Flamestar 22 23:08, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw nabbed a mouse and padded back to his den. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 20:10, January 24, 2015 (UTC)) Rune lashed his tail. "What was that for?!" He hissed, unsheathing his claws. Rubyclaw appeared, dropping the vole in front of him, nudging it towards him. Flamestar 22 20:13, January 24, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw ate the mouse with vigor. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 01:13, January 25, 2015 (UTC)) ((Vigor?)) (Enjoyment.) Scarletkit gazed around whimpering as she hung in Snaketooth's jaws. "Where am I? W-Where's my mommy?"'Silverstar' 04:06, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth let out an amused smirk. " Silence, kit." He hissed. He wrapped his tail around his paws, lucking a bloody gash that lie on his chest. Flamestar 22 04:08, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Amber glared down at Scarletkit, jabbing her in the side with a claw and making her wail. Grumbling, the deputy asked, "what do I do with it?"'Silverstar' 04:11, January 25, 2015 (UTC) " Watch her for now, and keep watch for an attack. FlameClan could strike at any moment." Snaketooth ordered. Flamestar 22 04:13, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Amber nodded, ordering a group of warriors to stand guard. She took the whimpering Scarletkit to her den, having a few spikes guard it as well.'Silverstar' 04:16, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Blade lied outside the camp, trying to rest. He saw patrols of cats guarding the entrance. ''Why all the cats?Flamestar 22 04:18, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Scarletkit trudged around the den of the frustrated Amber, ruining her moss. "When can I go home?"Silverstar 04:20, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Outside of the camp, Rubyclaw sat beside Rune, purring. "I thought I'd catch this for you." Flamestar 22 04:24, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Stella paced outside, twitching an ear as she sighed.---- Scarletkit sniffed Amber, only backing away quickly as the deputy hissed at her.Silverstar 04:28, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Rune rolled his eyes. "You stole ''it." He hissed, lashing his tail. Not paying any attention to Rune, Rubyclaw paced over besidde him. "More for me then!" Flamestar 22 13:48, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Eventually, another kit, this one taller and well-muscled, made his way into the camp, letting out a loud, angry huff. "Where's my sister?!" He demanded with a little growl, his tiny dark gray tail lashing.'Silverstar' 14:18, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth sat in his den, letting out a strong, firm hiss. "Another one, eh? I guess two is better than one!" He yowled with a smirk, soon ordering Amber to grab the scrawny kit. Flamestar 22 14:21, January 25, 2015 (UTC) "Why can't I have him?" Rushclaw asked. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 14:25, January 25, 2015 (UTC)) "Let go of me!" Snarled Stormkit, swinging in Amber's jaws, landing a blow on the face of the leader.'Silverstar' 14:29, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth grunted, ignoring Rushclaws question. He flicked his tail, flattening his ears and letting out a growl of frusteration as the kit drew closer. He yowled, feeling no pain from the tiny, worthless kit. "Pathetic!" He snarled. He watched Stormkit struggle in Ambers jaws, and ordered her to throw him into the den where his sister was. Flamestar 22 14:32, January 25, 2015 (UTC) The few-days-old kit hissed as he was literally thrown to his sister. He immediately scuttled to her, pressing close to her and making sure she was ok.'Silverstar' 14:36, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth gazed at them, lashing his tail. "Are all the patrols guarding the camp? Is everyone here?"Flamestar 22 14:38, January 25, 2015 (UTC) "Yes they are sir, only a few casualties." Reported Amber, kicking Stormkit back into the nursery as he attempted to storm out snarling.'Silverstar' 14:41, January 25, 2015 (UTC) "Good, good." He hissed, continuingly lashing his tail. Flamestar 22 14:42, January 25, 2015 (UTC) "What're we to do with these two miserable scraps of fur?" Amber asked in confusion and curiosity, snarling at Stormkit once more.'Silverstar' 14:44, January 25, 2015 (UTC) "Nothing, just keep them in their for now. If they get out of hand, kill them." He ordered, thrashing his tail.Flamestar 22 14:46, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Amber gave her leader an evil smirk. "No problem," she growled happily, glaring back at Stormkit as he skidded to a halt, quickly turning away and striding back over to his sister to protect her. "I'm going, I'm going..." He grumbled, his fur spiked with irritation.'Silverstar' 14:49, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth grinned. All was going according to plan. Blade swished his tail, watching Amber eagerly. "May I 'play' with them?" Flamestar 22 14:51, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Amber narrowed her eyes sharply at Blade, lashing her tail once. "No, we have plans for these idiotic furballs. They aren't to be harmed unless out of hand."'Silverstar' 14:52, January 25, 2015 (UTC) "Awwww." Blade let out a sad meow. "Fine, I guess I'll just haft to play with someone else instead," He growled, lashing his tail quickly. "Can I go to FlameClan Camp and kill their patchetic deputy? After all, I didn't get much part in the battle!" He stated, with a long, evil smirk. Flamestar 22 14:54, January 25, 2015 (UTC Amber snarled down at the Spike. "How about you get into line with the others and guard camp?!"'Silverstar' 14:56, January 25, 2015 (UTC) "Sounds boring to me," Blade snarled, his claws unsheathed. "I want to fight!" Flamestar 22 14:57, January 25, 2015 (UTC "And you'll get a fight when they come to find these miserable scraps of fur! Now, get in line and be patient!" Spat Amber with another lash of her tail to tell off the Spike.'Silverstar' 14:58, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Blade rolled his eyes, simply curling his lip. He angerily stomped off, pushing himself to the back of the Guards Line. Flamestar 22 15:02, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Stormkit lay there, wrapped around little Scarletkit protectively. "B-Brother...? They won't really hurt us, will they?" She whimpered softly, fur fluffing slightly in fear. Stormkit shook his head slowly, giving his sister an affectionate lickbehind the ears. "No, don't worry, I won't let'em..."'Silverstar' 15:09, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth sat in his den, pleased with Amber. Flamestar 22 15:16, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Amber glared down at the two kits as she sat near her den's exit/entrance, her tail tip twitching in annoyance. "You two'll pay for messing up my den..." She muttered under her breath, ears flat against her head.'Silverstar' 15:22, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Blade sat boredly at the entrance, waiting for something good to happen. "That's it, this is booooorrrrrinnggg!"Flamestar 22 15:24, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Desmond rolled his eyes at the impatient cat, twitching his dark gray tabby tail.---- Scarletkit closed her eyes and sighed, wondering if she was going to die. She didn't want to.'Silverstar' 15:30, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Blade unsheathed his claws, pushing past the guards. He was tired of waiting, he wanted action! He gazed at the two kits, hissing and lashing himself forward. He unsheathed his claws, smirking. ''This'll be fun! Flamestar22 15:33, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Amber narrowed her eyes at the tom, giving him a simple, large blow that sent him flying from the way he came. "Do you want to talk with Snaketooth and tell him you didn't listen? Get. In. LINE!" She snarled, watching Stormkit spike out his fur and Scarletkit wake.Silverstar 15:35, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ((Cats CAN flyy XD)) Blade stood up quickly, churning around and lashing out in anger. He was bored, and wasn't going ot be toyed with. He snarled at Amber, quickly lunging on her and grabbing her back left paw, snapping a bone inside. Flamestar 22 15:37, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Amber snorted, not feeling a thing, as it had been a simple, worthless bone on one of her toes. Grabbing him by his neck, not his scruff, she dragged him to Snaketooth's den and dropped him at her leader's paws. "Sir, this idiot refuses to listen. Would you like to torture him? I'm trying to guard the kits before FlameClan arrives, and he likes to interrupt me."Silverstar 15:40, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Snaketooth nodded. "That won't be necessary, I don't have time to waste with this idiot." Snaketooth snarled, his eyes blaring with anger. Flamestar 22 15:47, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Amber nodded, returning to the kits, finding them asleep.Silverstar 15:49, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail crept through the tall grass that led to DarkClan Camp. Birchtail saw the guards, letting out a frusterated snarl. He signaled Cardinalblaze forward, slowly creeping past the guards. Flamestar 22 15:53, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze stalked on, her light weight allowing her to be extra silent, tasting the air and eventually scenting her kits. "They're in Amber's den!" She whispered to Birchtail, nodding to the rather large den. "Intruders!" Bengalfang cried out as he spotted the two, racing to Amber's den to protect it.---- Stormkit raised his head. "M-Momma, Daddy!" Scarletkit cried out happily, trying to race away, only to be picked up by a Spike. "Let my sister go!" Spat Stormkit, his fur spiking as he leaped at the Spike, sinking his fangs into the cat's leg and causing them to yelp.Silverstar 15:56, January 25, 2015 (UTC) "Our kits!" Birchtail shouted. Birchtail went full mad, lunging himself past and onto Bengalfang. He sunk his teeth into his neck and shoved him on the ground, picking him up by the scruff and continuisly throwing him and slapping him onto the ground until he bled. "Hurry, this way!" He called ot Cardinal, dashing towards the kits. Flamestar 22 15:59, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze hurried after her mate, ignoring the pain in her paw as she raced beside him. Thankfully, Amber wasn't inside, as she had gone out to battle. "Stormkit, Scarletkit!" The Queen breathed happily, watching her kits leap to their paws and race to her and their father.Silverstar 16:32, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Blade snarled, leaping himself onto the kits. Blocking them, he snarled and slashed at them, backing away with them slowly. Birchtails eyes blazed with anger. Her would not be kept away from his family! Launching onto Blade, he sunk his teeth into his shoulder, pushing him off his kits. Flamestar 22 17:12, January 25, 2015 (UTC) "C-Come, Come kits, daddy has some business to take care of!" Cardinalblaze called, watching her kits quickly race to her, huddling under their mother.Silverstar 17:14, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Blade snarled, wrapping his tail around Birchtails neck. Rolling over, he scraped his claws through his belly. He hawled himself over, watching Birchtail bleed slowly and painfully. Flamestar 22 17:19, January 25, 2015 (UTC) After her kits were far away, weak little Cardinalblaze threw herself onto Blade, sinking her fangs into his scruff and causing all the pain she could. She was still weak and exhaused, but would never watch her mate suffer.Silverstar 17:21, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Blade threw her off, snapping his powerfuljaws around her neck. He sunk his teeth in, snapping a bone inside her neck. Blade chuckled, enjoying the pain he had caused. Birchtail lied on the ground, watching the two fight. Trying to get up, Birchtail came to a halt, failing to scrabble on his legs. Once standing, he limpoed over to Blade, trying to attack him once more. Flamestar 22 17:30, January 25, 2015 (UTC) (Um, please change that, snapping a bone in her neck would kill her...We really need to stop this unrealistic-battle stuff...) Cardinalblaze shook the blood from her pelt, standing up on her hind legs and hissing furiously, lashing out at Blade's face and hooking his ear, tearing a large "v" in it.Silverstar 17:33, January 25, 2015 (UTC) ((Sorry.)) Blade fell to the ground, quickly skidding to a halt. He wrapped himself around Cardinalblaze, lashing his tail. He sunk his into her neck, throwing her to the ground. Flamestar 22 17:50, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Cardinalblaze hissed in pain, squirming away from her attack in efforts to regain herself.Silverstar 17:53, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Birchtail hissed, lunging at Blade. Once again, he slashed his claws across his flank. Blade grew tired, and annoyed. Slinking past Cardinalblaze quickly, he quickly grabbed Scarlketkit, ready to kill at any moment.Flamestar 22 18:02, January 25, 2015 (UTC) "No-one touches my sister!" Spat Stormkit, biting Blade's tail and tugging, causing him to drop little Scarletkit. "Hurry, let's go!" Yowled Cardinalblaze, picking up Scarletkit while her mate grabbed Stormkit, fleeing at top speed.Silverstar 18:07, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw just stood there. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 19:15, January 25, 2015 (UTC)) ((Wow, very helpful Rushclaw.)) Blade hissed, angerily stopping to a halt. "You idiot, go after them! Do something useful!" Blade snapped. Birchtail ran, but soon fell. He was very weak, and couldn't walk very well. He limped towards his mate, gazing upon Camp. Flamestar 22 19:23, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw charged at birchtail, he bit down onto his front right leg, aiming to maim him. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 19:25, January 25, 2015 (UTC)) Dodging him, Birchtail swirled around, coming to a halt. "Go, hurry! Don't worry about me!" He called, falling to the ground. He snapped his jaws at Rushclaw, then pushing himself forward, he scraped his claws to his side, his underbelly sliced-open. Flamestar 22 19:39, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw dodged, he swiped his claws at birchtails ears. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 19:49, January 25, 2015 (UTC)) ((You can't just automatically dodge, Kosh. Especially when I throw him on the ground >>)) Birchtail flipped over, slashing at him. In the moment, he had a chance to escape, breathing heavily as he sprinted past Cardinalblaze. He grabbed Stormkit, rushing back to FlameCLan. Flamestar 22 19:56, January 25, 2015 (UTC) (You threw him on the ground?) "D-darn you birchtail." Rushclaw said before he fainted. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 19:59, January 25, 2015 (UTC)) ((Yes.)) Blade snarled, pushing Rushclaw over with his claw-tips. "Weakling, get up, go after them!" Flamestar22 20:02, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Rushclaw had fainted, thereby he couldn't move. (It's Rush and Pink floyd time! Kosh naranek. (talk) 20:05, January 25, 2015 (UTC)) Category:Roleplay Category:Archives